Automated devices, such as gas or electrically powered industrial equipment or vehicles, are often provided with a control panel or interface including one or more buttons, knobs, switches, or other instruments for altering an operating condition of the equipment. For example, a machine may be provided with an emergency shutoff button or switch to immediately turn off the machine in the event of a serious malfunction or other emergency. As another example, airplanes and other aircraft are typically provided with a control panel of button or plunger-operated circuit breaker devices. Each exemplary circuit breaker device has a button that is automatically extended (e.g., by popping out) or manually extended (e.g., by pulling) to break the circuit and that is depressed to complete the circuit. In many cases, it may be desirable or necessary to temporarily prevent further operation of the instrument, for example, to maintain a circuit disabling condition. While a locking door, lid, or other such covering may be provided on a control panel to prevent access to the instrument for which access is to be restricted, such an obstruction may be undesirable where operation of one or more instruments on the control panel is necessary or desired during the lockout of one or more other instruments on the same control panel.